


Always Running

by RavenInTheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/RavenInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert with the 10th incarnation of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Running

**Author's Note:**

> The Phantoms are a villian of mine. Don't own Doctor Who.

You could almost pinpoint the part where his two hearts become debris. The Doctor, in his 10th incarnation, ever so gently strokes the cheek of his companion (name). His knuckles brush against the chilled flesh of death. He begins to silently cry. 

As observers, the Phantom people look on the two. They only realized how wrong they had been to try to extract the power that laid within her. They sadly look to each other and slowly the float over to the friends that have torn apart. 

Angrily, The Doctor glares at them. He can feel the Storm threatening to overcome him. His teeth grind behind his lips, control dissipating. Forming a tight circle, the 5 remaining Phantoms begin a low moan, and rises and falls like breath. The reaction is almost immediate, her body begins to glow in an orange and green light. Awestruck, the Time Lord watches as the orange over takes the green and begins to pulse. 

"What are you doing? What's happening to her?!" He asks frantically, because of their close proximity he can't get away. He watches in fear that they will take what little of her he has left. He dose the only think he can think of, and grabs on to her resting his head to her chest. 

The Phantoms voice rises to a pitch and cuts off. The echo lingers in the silence that follows. He doesn't catch it at first, the hand that is suddenly resting atop his head. A voice whispers to him,

“Not to kill the mood or anything, but if you stay nuzzled in my breast you might suffocate..” Slowing raises his head he gazes upon her smirking face. The relief that overcomes him is unimaginable,

“(Name), No it can’t be!” He touches her face to stroke her warm cheek his other hands grabs her wrist and checks her pulse. with a grunt of effort she begins to sit up. The steady pulse of her heart makes him relax. It’s Real. Wait, how though? Standing tall he glances around at the Phantoms as they slowly depart, he calls to them,

“WAit, Hold on, then! I don’t understand. You would of had to of restarted her heart, and given her the spark of life back. How.. Well how did you do it?” He stops and facepalms,

“OH, yes! Brilliant! Oh you’re Brilliant you are!” He starts smiling despite himself and she watches with expectancy , like somehow she will be included in on his realizing. 

“Oh, right, yeah... Wicked” She mutters. He nods enthusiastically. 

“They're Phantoms,” He explains slowly. “They are literally the walking, well ‘walking’, dead. Their Nuron energy is literally connected to dead/ dying things. When they sucked away your life and killed it empowered them though because your power is yours, They couldn’t just absorb it, eh? That comes with experience, its a gift not your life force. So when they realized it, they used the energy they took and gave you your life back, see?” He finishes and takes your wrist and waves it around for a moment. Blinking you watch him steadily. 

The Phantoms halt and turn back to the Doctor.  
"We... gave.. back.. what.. we...took." they speak in unison then disappear all together. The human is helped off the table by the Time Lord. She jumps up and hugs him laughing. Suddenly, like clockwork, the device above their heads begins to spark and explodes! With a final laugh he grabs her hand as she stares in shock,

"Run!" He laughs as they take off to the Blue Box down the hallway. 

"No matter how confused, or lost, even if i would cease to exist... one things for sure.." thinks (name) to herself as the Doctor closes the doors and takes her up in his arms, spinning her with glee. 

"The running. Him and I, in the TARDIS. Helping those who have strayed just a little too far. Helping those who need it." Setting her down he seems hesitant, gazing in to her eyes. With the kindest gaze she can give, straight from the heart. Smiling fondly, he brings his lips to hers,

"Always running, him and I" She returns the kiss as if the whole universe has stopped for them


End file.
